Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with lightweight polymer cartridge casing ammunition. Conventional ammunition cartridge casings for rifles and machine guns, as well as larger caliber weapons, are made from brass, which is heavy, expensive, and potentially hazardous. There exists a need for an affordable lighter weight replacement for brass ammunition cartridge cases that can increase mission performance and operational capabilities. Lightweight polymer cartridge casing ammunition must meet the reliability and performance standards of existing fielded ammunition and be interchangeable with brass cartridge casing ammunition in existing weaponry. Reliable cartridge casings manufacture requires uniformity (e.g., bullet seating, bullet-to-casing fit, casing strength, etc.) from one cartridge to the next in order to obtain consistent pressures within the casing during firing prior to bullet and casing separation to create uniformed ballistic performance. Plastic cartridge casings have been known for many years but have failed to provide satisfactory ammunition that could be produced in commercial quantities with sufficient safety, ballistic, handling characteristics, and survive physical and natural conditions to which it will be exposed during the ammunition's intended life cycle; however, these characteristics have not been achieved.
For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/160,682 discloses a base for a cartridge casing body for an ammunition article, the base having an ignition device; an attachment device at one end thereof, the attachment device being adapted to the base to a cartridge casing body; wherein the base is made from plastic, ceramic, or a composite material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,858 discloses an ammunition cartridge assembled from a substantially cylindrical polymeric cartridge casing body defining a casing headspace with an open projectile-end and an end opposing the projectile-end, wherein the casing body has a substantially cylindrical injection molded polymeric bullet-end component with opposing first and second ends, the first end of which is the projectile-end of the casing body and the second end has a male or female coupling element; and a cylindrical polymeric middle body component with opposing first and second ends, wherein the first end has a coupling element that is a mate for the projectile-end coupling element and joins the first end of the middle body component to the second end of the bullet-end component, and the second end is the end of the casing body opposite the projectile end and has a male or female coupling element; and a cylindrical cartridge casing head-end component with an essentially closed base end with a primer hole opposite an open end with a coupling element that is a mate for the coupling element on the second end of the middle body and joins the second end of the middle body component to the open end of the head-end component; wherein the middle body component is formed from a material more ductile than the material head-end component is formed from but equal or less ductile than the material the bullet-end component is formed from. Methods for assembling ammunition cartridges and ammunition cartridges having the headspace length larger than the corresponding headspace length of the chamber of the intended weapon measured at the same basic diameter for the cartridge casing without being so large as to jam the weapon or otherwise interfere with its action are also disclosed.
Shortcomings of the known methods of producing plastic or substantially plastic ammunition include the possibility of the projectile being pushed into the cartridge casing, the bullet pull being too light such that the bullet can fall out, the bullet pull being too insufficient to create sufficient chamber pressure, the bullet pull not being uniform from round to round, and portions of the cartridge casing breaking off upon firing causing the weapon to jam or damage or danger when subsequent rounds are fired or when the casing portions themselves become projectiles. To overcome the above shortcomings, improvements in cartridge case design and performance polymer materials are needed.